


VICTUURI KISSES WITH OTAYURI INTERRUPTING

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based Off A Pinterest Thing I Saw, Caught, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Mila Teasing Yuri, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Rinks, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Some kissing after skating practice. based off of a picture i saw on pinterest that was beautiful





	VICTUURI KISSES WITH OTAYURI INTERRUPTING

Victor and Yuuri were practicing together, everyone around them practicing too. All of Yakov’s skaters and a few others were there. Mila was skating in fast circles around Yurio, trapping him and not letting him move. “MILA!” Yurio yelled in frustration and Otabek snickered behind him. 

  


“STOP LAUGHING BEKA!” Yuio yelled and now JJ was skating circles with Mila around Yurio also. 

  


Victor laughed gently and looked at Yuuri, who was watching the scene with an amused looks, eyes shining under his glasses, cheeks flushed from the cool air and Victor smiled to himself. 

  


Skating off the rink, Victor pushed back his hair, inhaling slowly. Yuuri raised an eyebrow and skated after him. Victor smiled as he heard Yuuri’s footsteps and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the ground. 

  


Yuuri’s eyes widened as Victor pushed him into a sitting position, Victors back now next to the rink door, both of them crouching, sides against the outer side of the rink wall, hidden away from other’s prying eyes.

  


Yuuri’s face was now flushed from embarrassment and he fixed his glasses. “Uh, Victor…” Victor turned to Yuuri, eyes shut a little and he smiled softly but warmly at Yuuri at the same time as he moved forward. 

  


Victor paused and took Yuuri’s glasses off, setting them to the side. Yuuri sat up straight (pffffft) and Victor moved, tilting his head slightly and Yuuri moved forward, looking into Victor’s eyes. 

  


Victor smiled and moved the rest of his head forward, connecting his and Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms up around Victor’s neck, Victor’s hands moving around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him impossibly close.

  


Victor tilted his head to the side more and held the back of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri gripped Victor’s sleeve and let out a soft noise into Victor’s mouth. Victor laughed a little and pulled back from Yuuri, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri smiled happily at Victor who just smiled back.

  


“GROSS YOU FAT PIG! OLD MAN!” A familiar voice yelled and Yuuri paled while Victor sighed, annoyed. “Yurio!” Victor said, turning from his spot on the floor to look up at the blonde

  


Said blonde had his hand on his hip, obviously disgusted. The effect of the intimidating boy would’ve been stronger-since he was glaring and he mouth was raised slightly inn a scowl-if said blonde wasn’t being held around his waist.

  


From behind, with a teddy bear’s face resting on his shoulder. Otabek hummed against Yurio. “And isn’t that the exact same thing we do?” Otabek asked and Yurio’s face paled. “Beka!” Yurio creeched. Otabek smiled at his blondee boyfriend, skating back on the ice.

  


Yurio quickly followed, almost falling on his face as he tried to run while on ice. “Beka!” 

  


Victor laughed and stood up, pulling Yuuri up with him. “Let’s go.” 

  


BAsed Off Of this: <https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/30/d5/9d30d52add31011a142eb21a689a0112.jpg>

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT KITTENS~


End file.
